Qui totum vult totum perdit
by Masakali
Summary: ...he who wants everything loses everything. Henry's obsession over a son has left a pregnant Anne heartbroken and mentally exhausted. So when she catches him with Jane on his lap, she doe not go into labour, but brings a surprising solution...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

A soft, yet firm knock on the door disturbed His Majesty King Henry VIII from his thoughts. The subject of his thoughts were his sweet and pure Lady Jane Seymour, and the disturbance had been the only obstacle in him courting Jane: Anne Boleyn, Queen of England, France and Ireland, and moreover, his wife.

"Anne."

The name came out annoyed and tired, even though the raven-haired queen with the swollen belly had not even uttered a word.

"Your Majesty."

He frowned when he heard her unusually calm, almost meek voice. It was unlike her, unlike the passionate woman she used to be.

"How is my son?"

He saw her close her eyes while a joyless smile appeared on the lips he had once been addicted to. He observed her closer, and found dark circles of fatigue colouring her once pale skin, making those ever-dark eyes less intense. Anne was wearing a rather simple dark green dress. Her hair was in a simple plaid, and the only thing that hinted she was a royalty was the crown.

"He is kicking and well, I believe. Dr Linacre said he will be born in early July. But that is not why I came here."

"Well, what is it then? If it is about Elizabeth's betrothal..."

Annoyance crept up in his voice again. He understood her concerns, he even shared them, but he refused he, the King of England, would be told what to do by a mere woman. A woman who has not even given him the son he needs.

"Your Majesty, after I have given birth to this child, I would like to retire to a convent and leave Court."

Chapter One: An announcement of made decisions.

Retire to a convent and leave Court.  
>Retire to a convent and leave Court.<p>

"Anne, what is this? You are my wife and Queen by law and it is your-"

"I have not been able to keep my promises and I can't live like this anymore."

He looked at her, ridiculed by her reason. Indeed, they had no sons *yet*, but both were young and by God's mercy...

"You can't live like this? Explain yourself, madam."

He had stood up out of rage, but remained behind the desk he had been working at. She closed her eyes again and swallowed, then inhaled deeply and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I can't depend on someone's favour much longer. I can't and I refuse to."

"WHAT?"

"Henry! All my life I have been depending on someone's favour. In my youth it was my father, whenever my sister Mary lacked to get him his desired titles and honours. During our courting and marriage it has been you who I have been depending on. And when I am in your favour, your sweet love colours my world. Your Majesty's love is most precious and enriching. With your love I *live*! But when I am out of your favour, I pain away. I hurt. My pain is similar to pain experienced dying, especially when whole court copies your behaviour. I have given up *EVERYTHING* to be with you. I made enemies, the people of England hate me for replacing Katherine and that all for a man who keeps returning to the bed of others. Who keeps giving his *heart* to others! YOU are all I have and you continuously desert me!"

She stopped, catching her breath from her passionate speech, quickly wiping away the tears that had escaped her eyes. Henry was shocked by her speech and stood there frozen, only moving to her when she grasped her belly all of the sudden.

"Anne!"

She held up her hand, guarding herself from him as he tried to get a hold on her.

"NO!"

"Anne!"

"I am fine! You go back to that wench of yours! Tell her! Tell her you will make her Queen within five months, when this child has arrived!"

Tears were now running over her cheeks freely, and she made no attempt of wiping them away. Henry reached out for her once again, but she scared away, reaching for the doorknob.

"Now you know, Henry. Go to that harlot. I shall remain in my chambers."

With those words she left the King's office and an astonished and vaguely guilty King.

**Anne leaving Henry voluntarily...oh yes I did! Like, hate, disgusted or adoring? Let me know by leaving a review and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: ****Problems in proclaimed Heaven and s****iblings sharing sorrow. (11 weeks pregnant)**

"Your Majesty?"

Jane Seymour's sugar-sweet voice interrupted Henry's thoughts about Anne. Her speech, their history, sweet and oh so clever Elizabeth. He smiled, despite everything, at the memory of their daughter. Despite not being a boy, she was perfect. Anne's charm, his wit, both of her parents' intelligence. She was indeed perfect, just like their son would be.

"Yes?"

"It is your turn."

She gestured to the game of cards they were playing, a way he often spent his time nowadays. Other times, they would walk, or talk about their future as the King and Queen once he had taken care of Anne. He let out an unkingly snort when he realised he no longer needed to think how to do that.

"Your Majesty, are you okay?"  
>"I'm fine."<br>"Is there anything I-"  
>"I said I am FINE!"<p>

Jane looked taken aback by the raising of his voice, and looked down, desperately trying to hold back tears. Henry noticed and lowered his voice.

"Sweetheart. I'm afraid my mind is too occupied to be playing here. I shall take care of them first and then return to you, so we can play without any distraction."

Jane did not look up, but nodded, standing up. Just as she turned around to leave his chambers, he grabbed her wrist. She looked at him, question and a shade of fear adorning her blue eyes. He brought her wrist closer and then pressed a kiss on her pulse. She smiled meekly, a faint blush appearing on her pale cheeks.

"Have a good day, my sweet Jane."  
>"Thank you, Your Majesty. I bid you a good day too."<p>

He let go of her wrist, a small smile appearing on his face as he watched her leave. He returned his attention to his current situation with the ladies in his life when he heard a familiar honing voice coming from the door.

'Well well! When I left you had just replaced Queen Katherine by _la Grande Putain_, and now I have come back you are on to your _third_ bride? I am amazed, brother. Truly amazed.'

The offending voice disturbed Henry's irregular concentration again and the mocking clapping only added to his anger and annoyance. When he looked at the place the sound came from, he found none other than his own sister, Princess Margaret, in the door opening.

'Sister! I shall let your treasonous comments pass for this one time as I am too happy to see you. How have you been? How is Queen Claude? Has she given birth already?'

Henry had stood up and made his way to his sister. She had been walking towards him too, and they met in the centre of the office he had just heard Anne's announcements and confessions in. The siblings embraced, and then took place on the couch of the office.

'There is only a maximum amount of months a woman can stay pregnant, Henry. You of all should know that! Though, with this new wife of yours…'

She smirked, but Henry's dangerous glare made her change the direction of the conversation.

'And me…I have been…fine. Missing my children, but…'

Margaret looked away, unable to speak to her brother about her feelings as he had scoffed at her marriage before. But surprisingly, he took her hand and urged her to go on.

'I needed to go, away, Harry. Charles and I…all we did was fighting! You ought have seen the horror in Frances' eyes when she saw us fighting! I could not stand it anymore, so I went to assist Queen Claude with her pregnancy. She give birth a month ago and the child has been christened already. Staying any longer would add to the current rumors, and I did not want Frances or Eleanor to hear of their parents' problems like this. She is so smart, but, like me, so judgmental.'

The siblings smiled, and Henry fondly remembered how Charles had literally covered Frances' mouth when Frances had wanted to say something about her uncle's marriage. The girl truly was very much alike her mother, and he had yet to decide whether or not that was a good thing.

'So how have things been in England? I heard _la_- your wife has miscarried two children already?'

Henry smiled joylessly, again feeling that odd dig of guilt against his ribs.

'She did. But Elizabeth is fine. Great, even. You should see her, she is so bright and talented. If only she had been a boy…I am sure she could rule this country if she should have.'

'But she won't because you are waiting for your precious boy. And how is my _other_ niece, Mary? I have heard you made her a maid to Elizabeth. Please tell me those are only rumors.'

Henry's looking down gave her an answer to that question.

'Henry! She is the child of the king of England and the granddaughter of Isabelle of Castille and Ferdinand of Aragon! How can you be so brutal to her! I am surprised the emperor has not yet claimed war!'

'Mary will not sign the oath that says she is bastard and my marriage to Katherine was null and void!'

'Why would she sign a lie!'

Henry raised his hand to hit her, but refrained himself just in time.

'Her mother is dead, her father is abandoning her and the emperor is of no use either. Why has Charles (Brandon) done nothing?'

Margaret surged her fingers through her hair.

'I am going to get her. She will live in Suffolk.'

'You cannot do so without my permission.'

'Then give me your permission! Harry, this is _your_ Pearl, we are talking about.'

'She needs to sign the oath.'

'I will make her! But she is not a mere maid, so let me at least keep her with me. I beg you.'

Henry narrowed his eyes and was about to refuse, when an image of Mary appeared in his mind. Margaret was right, Mary was his pearl. His poor, neglected pearl. And though she had not obeyed his wishes; she _had _too much royal blood to undergo this.

'Fine. But I have one condition. For you.'

'Anything.'

'Visit the Queen. Call her by her proper name and be respectful. For every week Mary lives with you, you shall pay the Queen a weekly visit to check upon her health and help her. I am sure you have learned how to do that properly with Queen Claude. Do you accept?'

Margaret's jaw tightened, but as her love for her neglected niece proved to be bigger than her hate for the Concubine, she nodded in submission.

'Yes your Majesty. I shall do it immediately.'

Margaret bowed for the King, contradicting the cordial way they had greeted each other, out of anger. Henry simply nodded, but called her when she turned around to exit his office.

'The Queen has announced her…-'

He was about to tell her about the Queen's desire to retire, but was not able to get the words over his lips.

'Nothing. Go see the Queen, and do it properly.'

With those words Margaret left, leaving Henry with to think about the fact he could not **say** Anne wanted to leave him.

**And here is chapter two. I couldn´t leave Margaret dead, I love her too much for that, so she is alive again! Hee, and she is going to be Mary´s protector. I sent her to France to help Queen Claude with her pregnancy, because that experience will come in handy later on. And I just loved bashing Jane, that´s a fact. Comments and advise are very welcome!**

**Oh, and about the updating: I am in my graduation year now, so I think the most realistic scenario is a weekly udate, mainly in the weekends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews! They really make my day and let me improve this story! A few things: in my previous chapter it was correctly pointed out that 11 weeks of pregnancy is surreal. Therefore I would like to know what would be realistic, as I honestly do not know that much about pregnancies. Any advice on the amount of weeks? **

**Next to that, the fact I kept Margaret alive was not received that well by all, which is fully respect. I just felt that Henry needed another **_**royalty**_** in his direct surroundings. I believe that one of the reasons for Henry's irrational and impulsive behavior was that he was the only royalty in England. I mean, true, his children were royal, but they were his **_**children**_**, and therefore meant to be submissive. The same goes for the rest of England; everybody had to me submissive and obedient to the King, otherwise he would have your head. In Anne he initially found someone who was not the meek 'yes, your Majesty'-type, but in the end he could not handle that very same attitude. And lastly, when we speak of other European kingdoms; they are enemies and competitors, no matter how many treaties you have.**

**By keeping Margaret alive, Henry has someone who is royal in his court, but who also is **_**not**_** a part of another kingdom. She is England's own and has almost as much right on the throne as Henry, and is therefore almost his equal, was it not for her gender. I believe Henry could get away with most of his actions because no one stood up to him, and with Margaret in this story he will have another perspective that is not meant to smoothen his conscience and gain his favor.**

_Chapter three:_ _A former princess liberated from her services as a maid._

Anne was sewing a shirt for the son she carrying, enjoying the silence in the room. She had given Mark Smeaton the day off and was sure that her musician was enjoying his time with her very own brother. She agreed, sodomy was said to be wrong, but how could something so wrong bring her own brother, her own George, so much happiness? Perhaps it was better that way, she concluded. She, who was not doing anything against nature, was so unhappy, and he who was, was happy. Perhaps love was not defined by gender, but by something bigger than that… Anne's philosophical thoughts were interrupted by a firm knock.

Anne turned around, and followed Madge with her eyes to see who her intruder was. Her eyes grew big as she saw her intruder's identity.

'Princess Margaret!'

Anne gestured to Madge to let the princess in, and Margaret came in, with her jaw tightened and hands wrapped behind her back.

'Your…' Margaret looked down out of anger, seemingly swallowing, and then looked up, fire clear in her eyes, 'Majesty.'

Anne noticed the duality and reluctance in Margaret's greeting, yet decided not to make any notion of it. It was title she was soon to be freed of, anyway.

'How was your staying in France? How is queen Claude and her child?'

Anne gestured for Margaret to sit down, and Margaret did so.

'France was magnificent, though I missed my children. Queen Claude has given birth to a healthy son, they have christened him already.'

Anne nodded in response, absently moving her hand to her swollen belly, hoping for the child she was carrying to be born healthy too. Anne looked at her sister-in-law again, and this time noticed the obvious reluctance of the princess.

'Ladies, could you leave the princess and me? All save Madge.'

Margaret raised her eyebrows in surprise and watched all the ladies curtsey and leave the chamber.

'Well,' Anne said once the last lady had left the room,' last time we met you made it clear your sentiments towards me were most certainly not positive. So may I ask why you have come here, now, as I doubt it is to _chat_?'

The last word came out dripping with sarcasm. Margaret, who had avoided Anne's eyes ever since she had entered the chamber, now looked Anne in the eye.

'The king has ordered me to meet you weekly. Spend some time with you, check upon your health, help you with your pregnancy.'

Anne narrowed her eyes.

'And why would the king suddenly do that?'  
>'Because I asked if I could take the prince- the <em>lady<em> Mary in my own house and out of the service of _your daughter_.'

Margaret could not help but let her temper escape at the last words, and she saw Anne's jaw tightening and Anne raised her face.

'Has the lady Mary already signed the Oath? If she has done so; she needs not live in Suffolk Manor. She will find herself a more than comfortable living at Court, including her own chambers and own ladies.'

'My niece has yet to sign the oath. I will make her so. However, I refuse to let a former princess now be a _maid_ to…'

Margaret searched for words that would not cause her or Mary trouble, but her sentence was finished by Anne.

'_Elizabeth_. My daughter, the princess of England, her name is Elizabeth. And though you may not realize it; Elizabeth is your niece as well. You should see her, when you get Mary. No; wait. I _order_ you to see Elizabeth when you pick up Mary. See for yourself how wonderful my daughter is, before you want to curse her again. See her innocence, before you want to badmouth your other niece. And after _that,_ you can take _Katherine's_ daughter with you!'

Both royal women had allowed their tempers to get the best of them now, knowing there was no way back now.

'I shall do as is ordered. Can I take my leave now?'

Anne nodded, gesturing Madge to open the door.

'Good day, my lady.'  
>'Good day.'<p>

Margaret curtseyed.

'Good day, _who, my lady?_'  
>'Good day, your <em>majesty<em>.'

Margaret walked away with great rapidity, and it was only after the door closed, that Anne heard something being smashed and fall on the floor.

'Princess Margaret?'

Lady Salisbury narrowed her eyes when she saw princess Margaret's carriage arrive at Hatfield. After making sure it really was the King's sister, she clapped in her hands, making sure all the folly ladies were properly dressed and Hatfield was worthy of a royal visit. While taking off her apron, she hastened to the entrance to welcome the King's sister.

'My _lady!_'

Lady Salisbury used her welcoming voice, but it was of no use as Margaret rushed inside Hatfield.

'Are you here for princess Elizabeth, your majesty? I am sure you will be _delighted_ to see the child's progress! She is such a clever child, madam, and you _must _see her-'  
>'I am not here for the …<em>child, <em>madam. I am here to get the lady Mary! Where is my niece?'

Margaret started walking throughout Hatfield, with an alarmed lady Salisbury behind her.

'Madam! Madam! I am afraid you cannot! It is _the King's order_ that the lady Mary is here in the princess her service! The King will-'  
>'My lady Salisbury I <em>have <em>the King's permission! Now if you would get my niece, please! I do not wish to stay here a _minute_ longer than necessary! Where is Mary? Is she locked up or someth-'

Margaret stopped walking and talking when she saw her niece. The once royal Princess of England, Mary Tudor, was playing with the daughter of the Concubine! Elizabeth, seemingly two years or so, was in Mary's lap, and Mary was smiling at the child's gesture, pressing a kiss against the child's cheek.

'Mary!'

Mary eyes flew from Elizabeth to her aunt, a combination of happiness, relief and alarm in her eyes.

'Aunt Margaret!'

A big smile broke on Mary's face after the initial shock, and she stood up with Elizabeth on her hip, to embrace her aunt. Margaret wrapped her arms around Mary, careful not to touch Elizabeth.

'I have come to get you out of this…'

Margaret let out an unroyal snort, which unintentionally caused Elizabeth to giggle. Margaret glared at the child, yet felt her determination to hate the child melt when she saw Mary's affectionate smile at the child. Both didn't notice lady Salisbury's annoyance at Elizabeth's being with Mary, something she had forbidden Mary.

'What do you mean?'

Margaret smiled.

'I have the king's permission to bring you with me to Suffolk manor. To _stay_.'

Mary laughed, and Elizabeth laughed along, though she was not fully aware of the reason of her sister's happiness. Mary looked at Elizabeth again, relishing the young girl's innocent happiness, and suddenly stopped laughing then.

'Mary, are you not happy?'  
>'I will have to leave Elizabeth.'<br>'I thought that would make you happy?'

Mary was confused about her own feelings for a second, but then spoke as she found clarity.

'I do…_detest_ doing the work that was formerly done _for_ me, but I love the one I am doing it for, aunt Margaret. At first I too was determined to be…' Mary gave Elizabeth, who was playing with Mary's hair, an endearing smile,' unaffected by the little one, but it is inevitable to care about her. She attracts goodwill and love, aunt Margaret.'

'You speak as noble as your late mother, Mary. She would have been proud of her. But then again, Queen _Katherine_ was a woman of _virtue_…'

Margaret emphasized the last word, implicating queen Anne was not a woman of virtue. Suddenly Anne's _order_ flashed through Margaret's mind.

'Mary, give me the child.'

Mary frowned, unaware of the fact she fact tightened her grip on Elizabeth.

'Oh, for the love of God! I shall not harm the child! The child's mother ordered me to see the child before I take you with me. Given that you will be coming with me, won't you?'  
>'I will, aunt Margaret.'<p>

Mary gave Elizabeth to Margaret, and though Margaret initially wanted to keep the child as distant as possible, she soon found her arms tiring, and thus placing her on her hip anyway. Elizabeth was silent and simply observed her aunt with her arms to her chest. Margaret kept her eyes narrowed, but couldn't resist curling her lips for a second when Elizabeth mimicked her expression.

'That is your aunt, Elizabeth, aunt Margaret. Our father's sister.'

Mary tried to get the contact between the aunt and niece somewhat more cordial, and found her efforts succeeding when Elizabeth suddenly put her hands on each cheek of Margaret, pressing a kiss on Margaret's chin. Margaret's eyes grew big on the sudden intimate contact, and Mary laughed.

'She truly is a gem, aunt Margaret. Whether you refuse to believe it or not.'

Margaret simply raised her eyebrows at her niece, but said nothing.

'Let us get your possessions, Mary. I wish to arrive at Suffolk before it gets dark.'

Margaret handed Elizabeth over to lady Salisbury and then went to the small room Mary shared with the other ladies. It only took a few minutes to get her small amount of possessions together and with those given to the boy, she went to Elizabeth to say goodbye.

'Elizabeth? Elizabeth…'  
>'Mary!'<p>

Elizabeth ran from the table she was studying at with lady Salisbury, only to be screamed at by her governess. Mary caught Elizabeth in an embrace.

'Elizabeth, my love, I am going home, with aunt Margaret.'  
>'Oh.'<br>'But I promise you I will be back, if his Majesty allows me too. Will you be a good girl?'

Elizabeth nodded, still a little bit shy by Margaret's appearance.

'Okay, goodbye then.'

Mary gave her one last kiss, then put her on the ground. Lady Salisbury rushed towards Elizabeth, taking the child in her arms immediately. Margaret started walking, and Mary followed with heavy heart.

'Mary!'

Elizabeth screamed, and Mary tended to turn around when Margaret held her by the arm and dragged her further towards the entrance.

'Mary! Mary!'

With Elizabeth's cries on the background, Mary went on her way to something that seemed like her old life again.

**I know, I know, a disappointment! Most were probably rooting for Anne and Henry to interact, but I saved that for the next chapter! I hope you liked this chapter! I am trying to build up the story. Would love a review, especially a critical one that helps me improve the story or my writing.**


End file.
